


We'll Meet Again

by ghostwithnohost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Post-Canon, Realization, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Theyre in love ok shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwithnohost/pseuds/ghostwithnohost
Summary: Pacifica Northwest reconnects with Mabel during the summer, who helps her find out more and more about herself, and find solace in that.





	1. I Gave You a Mediocre Omelette After Not Seeing You For Four Years

         The sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon always felt like summer. This was all in spite the fact that it happened to lie in the rainiest state of North America, but Gravity Falls didn't care. The town had a mind of its own.

         Pacifica Northwest, former town sweetheart and current waiter stood behind the counter of Greasy's Diner, wiping off pesky mug stains on the hottest day of July. Being 12 pm, the breakfast rush hour had just ended and the lunch rush was just about to begin. Pacifica cleaned and prepared the tables by herself as her incompetent co-workers sat in the back break room watching Adventures of Piranha Hands on the crusty old TV Lazy Susan had brought when she had started working there in the 80s. That sweet old woman, rest her soul. Khris and Bethanie were a disgrace to her memory, and if Pacifica had it her way she'd be hiring better, actual workers, to replace their jobs. All that aside, this was merely a temporary job that Pacifica had no intention of advancing in, so Bethanie and Khris could watch low-budget reruns all they wanted.

         Soon a customer came in. And then another. And then more and more. The place was packed, no doubt because it was the first Monday of no school for the kids of Gravity Falls. Pacifica, Bethanie, and Khris were each individually busy, so it wasn't uncalled for that Pacifica hadn't noticed the Pines family walking in initially.

         Pacifica was taking a half-assed omelette to a few middle schoolers when Bethanie came up behind her speaking in the signature almost-New-York-but-also-somehow-Texan accent Bethanie was known to speak in. 

         “That table is asking for you to be their waiter?” She gestured towards a loud family near the back, making so much of a ruckus that it came as a shock Pacifica didn't recognise them before.

         “Of course,” Pacifica said, pulling out a notepad from her apron. She trekked the spilled food-and-drink obstacle course to where the Pines were sitting and prepared herself for whatever mayhem they were causing. 

         Gravity Falls was an odd town, you didn't need to tell Clarice the Woodpecker twice, but for some reason this outsider family brought out the weirdest of the town, and that was no exaggeration. It seemed that everywhere they went, something else was going on. Pacifica was lying if she said she hadn't been thrown into their chaos one or two times.

         “Welcome to Greasy's Diner what can I-”

         “I'll take the omelette, ma'am,” Mabel said in a mock-serious tone, obviously trying to convince Pacifica she didn't know who she was, even if they had just specifically requested for her.

         “One omelette,” Pacifica muttered as she wrote it down.

         “Hey hey don't be ordering all the fancy items, kid. I still have to pay bills,” piped up Stanley Pines, immediately thrown into a coughing fit after saying so. Mabel pretended she hadn't heard anything, still holding the persona.

         “I, uhh, will take…” Ford Pines started, also ignoring the now exaggerated coughing, “How about the Bacon Egg combo. And two coffees, please.” He motioned with two out of his six fingers, wiping spit from the coughing off his right cheek.

         “Okay…” Pacifica wrote the order down, purposely not recognizing the anticipating stare of Mabel who promptly turned back to the mature face as Pacifica looked up at Dipper.

         Dipper cleared his throat, “I'll just have a three stack of pancakes, please.” He reached over the table to hand Stan a napkin, hoping it might stop the excessive coughing.

         “I'll get that right out for ya,” Pacifica said, closing the flap of her pad and walking towards the kitchen.

         “Wait a minute, I didn't get to order!”

 

         Pacifica returned with the pancakes, two coffees, a bacon egg combo, and an omelette that was made with everything but love. 

         Mabel didn't seem to care that the omelette was gross. She always had that way about her, as if nothing bothered her. Pacifica always envied that trait, it was something she could never achieve for herself. Stanley had gladly stopped coughing, instead looking grumpy and sipping the coffee Ford had ordered for him. Dipper happily ate his pancakes, and all seemed as if they were 12 again. 

         Pacifica had only changed a little since back then, she now held her hair in a ponytail and was quite a bit taller. However, other than that, she was the same old asshole that the town actively tried to avoid. Ever since the Northwest's’ nonchalance towards the people affected by Weirdmaggedon, the citizens of Gravity Falls wasted no time booing at the family if they ever so much as walked down the street. Pacifica had to admit, it was a difficult life to live. Especially when the only tips over two cents came from tourists from out of town, which they didn't get nearly enough of. 

         “You finally got your pancakes, Manly Dipper!” Mabel exclaimed, punching Dipper in the shoulder as they were finishing up eating. Pacifica watched from behind the counter, the lunch rush coming to a close. The Pines had been there for a while, mostly filling their time talking and racking up disturbance complaints from other customers. Pacifica just watched, wanting to be part of the conversation but not knowing how. She came back to their table to pick up their dirty plates, and started to bring them to the washer. 

         Mabel gasped overdramatically, pointing at Pacifica, causing her to stop what she was doing due to confusion. “Pacifica, is that you?!” She called as if she just realized. 

         Pacifica laughed, “Yes, Mabel, it's me.”

         Mabel scooted quickly out of the booth and ran up to Pacifica to hug her.

         “Okay! Okay! Watch the dishes,” Pacifica said, but smiled before Mabel pulled away. 

         “I barely recognized you!”

         “Right,” Pacifica rolled her eyes, but in a playful manner, “because I look so different.”

         “You do!” Mabel changed her track, as if a switch had flipped in her brain, “Hey! You should hang out with us later!”

         Pacifica set the plates down on the counter and wiped her hands off on her apron. “I have to close up first, though.”

         “Oh, yeah, of course!” The rest of the Pines came up by Mabel as they were ready to leave. Mabel took the hint and nodded at Pacifica, “Well, when you're done, come over. You know where we live!” 

         Mabel grinned, and as they headed out Pacifica took the plates to the washer, smiling at them even if they couldn't see. 

 


	2. Do Parents Even Do Anything When You're Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's about time I update, huh

        Khris and Bethanie left before Pacifica. She wiped off the tables and counter, then greeted the second-shift workers that she still didn't know the names of. She slipped on her windbreaker, knowing it wasn't necessary this day at all if not for covering her god awful work uniform.

        Pacifica squeezed past customers coming in and jingled her car keys through her cheap car. Ever since Weirdmaggedon, everything had to be money-saving. Cheap cheap cheap, in hopes to get the family's riches back.

        Pacifica didn't think she was ‘woke,’ necessarily, but she knew enough to know that **earning** riches didn't really exist. You were born with it, or you were just another lower class citizen. The Northwests would be lucky if they could maintain upper middle class. They would never get back to their original state. Pacifica didn't mind that, they got what they deserved. That didn't make it any more fun, though. She had applied for a job after her oblivious parents assumed they still didn't need to work- and hence the position at Greasy's Diner. Which she… isn't jazzed about, to put it nicely.

         Actually, being perfectly candid, Pacifica was not adjusting well. She had been trying to gather up and sell needless possessions she no longer had a use for, but it proved harder than originally thought. Even though Pacifica didn't believe she had any sentimental value to her items, they felt hard to let go of, because she had them while her family was well off. They reminded her of what once was. In many ways, this hurt more than just getting rid of it. But, the adjust from so much to so little was not something Pacifica was ready for yet, even if that's what she told herself.

         She drove past the town square, finding her way to the edge of town where their cabin hid. Still having regard for decency, she parked the car in front of the house even if it sat on no road.

         Her parents were home, of course, because they had no jobs or friends, and the dingy car Pacifica rode in on was their collective family car. So, it was no shocker to her when she opened the door and saw her parents watching the Golf channel in seventh-day-worn clothes.

         "Good afternoon," She said, disinterested, as she set her stuff down on the table.

         Her parents barely looked up. "Pacifica, could you be a dear and fetch your mom and I some gelatin from the fridge? The green ones, please," Her dad called, riveted by the game, apparently.

         "We ran out of that yesterday, I thought."

         This made him turn his head. "Well could you check?"

         Pacifica didn't argue, even if she knew she was right. She entered the kitchen and checked the fridge, the one ketchup, two mustard packets, and jug of milk it was. But a couple packs of Jello it wasn't.

         "No Jello!" She yelled back.

         When Pacicica reentered the living room, both her mother and father looked at her longingly.

         They sat in silence for a few moments.

         "Do you want me to go get some-?"

         "Yes, please."

 

         Next thing she knew, Pacifica was pushing a broken cart down the aisles of Super Duper Super Mart ( _Where a Kid Can Be a Kid ™)_ looking for green Jello. The store only sold blue and red Jello, which was extremely disappointing. Like, at least if there was yellow Pacifica could mix it with the blue and make a kind of green Jello mush (not associated with Kind of Jello Jello Mush); her parents were none the wiser.

         She grabbed the blue, since it was the closest color, and made her way to the cereal aisle- the only other thing her parents would eat. As she was doing that, however, her phone buzzed.

 

         +1-346-295-2958:

 

          **yoh coming over soon?dipps made grilled cheeses and theyre gettin cold as we**

**speak**

 

***text??**

**yeah it would be text were not speaking were texting**

 

**or im texting**

 

**ANYWAYS COME SOON OR THEYLL BE NONE LEFT**

 

**oh yeah thia is mabel t. pines**

  


Pacifica watched in amusement as the texts gradually appeared on screen, buzzing every time. She supposed she could go soon, but she'd have to tell her parents. She wasn't quite sure what they had thought about her leaving them alone, when it seemed like they were helpless and had nothing to do at home. Pacifica totally understood if they said no. It was the situation they were in.

 

         Dad

 

                                                                                       **Hey can I go to a friend's house?**

 

 **Yes.** (Note: responded immediately)

 

**Bring gelatin first.**

 


End file.
